Breath of Spring
by PhoenixFire Lia
Summary: Sora's got a secret admirer she doesn't really want, Matt's making fangirls cry, Tai and Izzy have a top secret plan, and Mimi's trying to coach them all from overseas. Sounds like spring is in the air.


Breath of Spring

I'm in the middle of a nor'easter, and so I'm thinking positive: spring! The happy time of year, the time of year when romance is in full bloom and Sorato is made official to us Americans. So, keeping with this light and perky mood, I've cooked up a fluffy little Sorato for your enjoyment. It doesn't follow with the other two I wrote, FYI. Now remember, the key word here is fluffy.

** **

Sora sighed happily as she sat at her desk in homeroom. Running her fingertips along the vulgar language carved into the desktop, she glanced out the window. A robin was sitting on the ledge, his scarlet breast glinting in the sunlight as he warbled a cheery tune. It was still cold out, but this little bird was the harbinger of the warmth yet to come. 

"Ohayo, Sora-chan!" three voices called. One girl sat on a desk next to Sora's, the other two standing. The girl on the desk was known as Ayami Takeuchi, a tall, slim girl with long cyan hair and a slightly gothic attitude. She was not, however, known to ever eat pins in the basement and Sora loved her like a sister. Ayami was reading a notice the homeroom teacher had distributed, with slight enthusiasm. The other two girls, of average size yet thin as a rail, looked almost exactly alike. One wore her dark hair cropped in a shaggy pixie style, the other to her shoulders with a forest green headband. Naoko and Minako Tokugawa were twin sisters, identical down to the personalities. They both shared a passion for fawning over popular, handsome classmates, and the target they were most fond of chasing happened to be Sora's own crush. 

"Hi guys, what's the beat on the street today?" Sora asked cheerfully, turning her attention from the robin to the girls. 

"Chicken sticks, spelled S-T-I-X for lunch today. At least it's not calamari surprise," Ayami mentioned drolly. 

"The Sakura Festival is Friday, school-wide field trip and picnic. Isn't it exciting?" Minako sighed, clasping her hands over her heart. 

"Indeed. The Sakura Festival seemed like such a long time away," Sora pointed out. 

"_And…_" Naoko grinned excitedly, "there's a school dance Friday night too. The PTA has devised it to be a costume ball, like something out of Shakespeare. Mmm, I wonder what Yamato's doing Friday."

"Ah, yes, we were wondering when you would mention the Crush of the Week," Ayami said derisively.

"Wouldn't you just _die _if he asked you to the dance?" Minako cooed, looking as though she were praying for some divine intervention to make her statement come true. 

"Maybe Taichi will ask you, Sora, so you can have a date," Naoko suggested. Sora frowned slightly. 

"I don't think so. We both decided it was better that we just stay friends. But it would be nice to have a date for Friday."

Just then a short blonde girl stuck her head in the door, her curls bobbing slightly. 

"Hey, where's Takenouchi Sora?" she asked. 

"I'm right here, Kina. Why?"

The girl, Kina, walked over to Sora's desk and handed her a carefully folded note. 

"I can't say where I got this, but I was asked to give this to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my own homeroom before Ms. Kawasaki realizes I've vanished."

"Arigatou, Kina-chan!" 

Minako and Naoko crowded closer to Sora, Ayami remained seated on her desk. 

"What's it say, what's it say?" the twins asked impatiently. Sora unfolded the note with great consideration, trying to figure out who sent it. The handwriting seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd seen it before. 

"Dear Sora-chan," she read aloud, raising her voice only so the other three girls could hear. "You probably already know about the school dance; with Minako and Naoko around how could you not have heard about it?" Sora paused as the twins started giggling. "Anyway, as soon as I heard about it I immediately thought of you. So, if you haven't made plans yet, I would be honored and humbled if I could be your date for the evening. Please send your reply via Morimoto Kina. Lovingly, a secret admirer."

"_A secret admirer?" _the four of them gasped. 

"Well, what do you know? Sora's being stalked," Ayami said, slightly surprised. 

"Are you going to say yes?" Minako asked. 

"What if it turns out to be a geek, like that Izumi Koushiro kid?" Naoko added. 

"One, don't diss Kou. And two, I'm going to say yes," Sora replied hotly, taking a sheet of lilac-colored stationary from her bag and starting to write her reply. 

"Are you sure about this, Sora? I'm not so concerned about the geek part, I'm worried that you're going to get stuck with some baka that wears a dog collar and eats pins," Ayami cautioned. 

"I'm sure. To whom it may concern: I would very much like to be your date for Friday's school dance. Sincerely, Sora."

"I've got first period with Kina, do you want me to hand it off?" Ayami asked. 

"Sure."

"Ooh, Sora, we'll have to go on a huge shopping spree before Friday. I wish Mimi hadn't moved, she would have loved this!" Minako sighed. 

"Maybe she'll show up, and with Kido Jyou too. He's pretty cute," Naoko mentioned. 

"You two are worse than Motomiya Jun!" Sora cried. 

~*~

"Ugh, have you ever gotten the feeling this stuff is actually dog food?" Taichi asked, poking his "chicken stix" with a fork. 

"We ate better than this when we were starving in the Digital World," Koushiro added, gesturing with a spoon. Yamato said nothing, absentmindedly playing with his soda can. 

"Hey Yama, you're pretty quiet today. Something up?" Taichi inquired. 

"Nah, just thinking."

"About your date for the Sakura Festival?" Koushiro teased. "I bet Jun's sitting by the phone right now."

"Actually," Yamato replied, brushing a stray hair from his eyes. "I have plans for Friday."

"With a girl? Like a date?" Taichi asked in disbelief. "A real date? Yamato, what'd you do, bribe the poor thing? Or did you take the first fan-girl you could find?"

"Mm, you _never _do dates."

"Well, I've got a date for Friday, that's that!" Yamato snapped, slamming his fist down on the table, rattling the Styrofoam trays. 

"Gomen," Taichi and Koushiro muttered, going back to pretending to be interested in their lunches. 

"Hey, I wonder what Sora's doing Friday," Taichi said thoughtfully. 

"I bet she's going with her girl friends, unless one of you asked her," Yamato suggested. 

Koushiro snorted. "Sora may be a good friend, but there's about a snowball's chance in Hell that she'd go with me to the dance."

"Ditto."

Yamato got quiet again, absorbed in thought. Taichi and Koushiro glanced at him, then at each other, and nodded. 

"What the heck do you wear to one of these things, anyway?"

~*~

Sora walked back to her apartment, thankful for the weather. The air was still cool, and there were still muddy patches of snow here and there, but the sun was shining warmly and the breeze was mild too. All over the city little patches of green were sighted breaking the soil, destined to become early crocuses, daffodils, tulips, and hyacinth. The buds on the sakura trees around the district were swollen, rosy pink showing through the green coverings. The forecast for the week, according to a local radio station blaring from the radio of some street-level shop, called for warm weather throughout the week, hitting its peak on Friday. 

_I wonder who it was that sent me that note. Strange. _

"Sora-chan!"

The redheaded teenager turned as someone raised a hand in greeting. She just barely started blushing as a handsome young man came sprinting down the pavement, his golden hair slightly disheveled. 

"Konnichiwa, Yamato. What are you doing over here?" 

He grinned crookedly, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Running errands. There's probably one egg left in the entire house, and that's it. Dad's on the warpath because we didn't go shopping sooner. Is it my fault I still can't drive and my paychecks are only enough to buy a package of Ramen noodles and a can of tuna?"

Sora laughed brightly. "Hey, maybe you could come over my place for dinner sometime. Mimi sends me all these recipes of so-called American cuisine. I have a feeling most of the stuff is French or Italian food, though."

"I'd love to take you up on your offer, Sora, but if Dad comes home and there's nothing on the table, the next time you see me I might be missing a hand."

"All right, Iron Chef, get home. Ja ne, Yamato."

"Ja!"

A small sigh of disappointment left Sora's lips as she leaned against the wall in the elevator. She had been hoping Yamato would have dinner with her, and felt as though his excuse was just some sort of poor cover up.

Oh well. He's probably not interested in me anyway. A popular guy like him would want someone more like one of the twins than me. 

Sora retrieved her house key from her pocket, knowing her mother wouldn't be home for some time. As she approached the door, however, she was surprised to find a note taped to it, with something folded inside the note. 

"Another note? This is getting too weird," she murmured, removing the paper from the door. A few perfect sakura blossoms fluttered onto her open hand. 

_Dear Sora-chan, _

_Just a little token of my affection, to prove that although you are the Guardian of Love, I know passion as well. I will meet you at the school, promptly at seven; you'll know me when you see me. Trust me. _

_Lovingly, your secret admirer. _

Sora nearly dropped the letter. Whoever was sending these notes obviously knew about her crest and the Digital World.

"Who are you?" she questioned the air, her hand cradling the blossoms. 

~*~

Yamato was in his room, scribbling at a sheet of paper on his desk. He sighed with a melancholy tone, disgusted at the work in front of him. 

"Still not right," he muttered, attacking it with an eraser. 

"Yamato! Supper isn't going to cook itself, boy!" Masaharu Ishida bellowed from the next room. (His dad has a name, shock and horror!)

_Well then cook it yourself, why don't you? I wasn't born to be your slave, _the young musician thought bitterly as he got up. As he retrieved an apron from the closet, a putrid pale pink "bargain basement" item, he wondered if his younger brother Takeru would have to endure such torment if he was the one living with their father. 

Probably not. Keru is the baby of the family, Dad would coddle him and he'd never have to lift a finger. 

He started rummaging around in their tired old refrigerator, not that there was much to rummage through to begin with, immersed in troublesome thoughts. 

Please don't let girls follow me around all night. The last thing I need is a hoard of over-glossed, over-glittered, shrieking bishounen-crazed teenagers hunting me and cornering me like some kind of wild animal. I may be a wolf, but I doubt I can outfox fan-girls. 

~*~

Sora awoke the next morning to find her window open ever so slightly, a gentle spring breeze causing her curtains to flutter with the slightest whisper. 

Okaa-san must've opened the window for me. 

Sora dragged herself out of bed, her fingers poised over a button on her clock to silence the bellow of her alarm, and as she stepped into a warm puddle of sunlight on the floor, she noticed yet another note resting patiently at her feet. 

"When I catch you…" she muttered, picking up the piece of paper. 

_Dear Sora-chan,_

_Listen closely, the music of my heart is playing. Tell your friend he's an excellent musician. He can capture souls in his words, in a way I could never achieve. You're not alone, Sora-chan. You'll never be alone if someone loves you the way I do._

_Lovingly, your secret admirer_

Sora turned the volume up on the radio portion of her alarm, listening intently. The song had already started, but the lyrics playing now must have been the ones her admirer wanted her to hear. 
    
    "_And if you should still fall into despair,_
    
    _There is one thing left to believe_
    
    _I lie in your heart always._
    
    _Nothing is braver than honesty_
    
    _My life is your faith in me._
    
    _I'll be there when you need_
    
    _You don't have to hide from me._
    
    _What you are feeling now_
    
    _I fill your soul._
    
    _We will seek together destiny_
    
    _Troubles have an end._
    
    _We'll carry on hand in hand_
    
    _You're not alone."_
    
    **"You're Not Alone" © Vision of Escaflowne all rights reserved. Do you really think I could come up with lyrics like these?**
    
    Sora smiled as she went to change into her uniform. The song, which had been sung by Yamato himself, would stick with her throughout the day. 
    
    _My admirer has good taste in music, _she thought, picking up her socks and grabbing a barrette to slide into her ginger hair.
    
    ~*~
    
    "The word around the school is that Sora has a secret admirer," Taichi stated, absentmindedly waving his spork. Koushiro grinned wickedly, his dark eyes glimmering. 
    
    "Do _you _know anything about it, Yama-chan?"
    
    "What, you think _I'm _sending love notes to Sora? Yeah, sure you guys. Like I have time to spout sonnets and leave sappy notes wherever she goes," Yamato replied harshly. "In case you've forgotten, I have a life, unlike some geniuses who can spend all their time parked in front of the computer telling little kids what to do."
    
    "Itai!" Taichi snickered. 
    
    "Demo…"
    
    "Koushiro, I'm not, all right?"
    
    "Fine."
    
    Koushiro and Taichi exchanged glances again, glances that Yamato was oblivious to. 
    
    ~*~
    
    Wednesday afternoon, and there had been no traces of Sora's admirer since Tuesday morning. Naoko and Minako were ecstatic that quiet Sora was being hounded by a guy who was obviously enamored with her. Ayami was just amused. She had a good guess who the culprit was, but being the tight-lipped girl she usually was, said nothing in regards to her hypothesis. The three girls met Sora outside her apartment building after their homework was completed and together they headed for the local mall, determined to find the perfect outfit for Friday's dance. 
    
    "Maybe something pink…Sora, I suggest you go with blue or green. The last time you wore pinks and reds your hair clashed with your outfit and we can't have that!" Naoko giggled. 
    
    "You sound just like Mimi," Sora groaned softly. 
    
    "Well somebody has to!" 
    
    "Shoot me now," Ayami sighed, rolling her eyes. 
    
    The mall was crowded, it was always crowded, but it was unusual to see that much activity on a Wednesday afternoon. The four girls wandered aimlessly for a little while, the twins pointing out dresses in windows of stores here and there. Ayami would most often be the one pointing out the price tags on those dresses. 
    
    "With the yen we have, we could probably afford to buy either a bargain basement dress or a pair of nylons," she said discordantly. 
    
    "Not exactly," Sora replied, holding up what appeared to be American money. "Mimi sent me a hundred dollars American for my birthday since she couldn't come. We all know just how far American cash goes."
    
    "Sora-chan, you're the best!" Minako squealed.
    
    "Mina-san, the day Sora loans you money is the day pigs fly," Naoko chided.
    
    _Hmm, that's happened, just look at Takeru's digimon. _
    
    Naoko and Minako went into one store, seeing something in what Ayami affectionately called the "Pink and Frilly Department." She and Sora would meet the two sisters by the Barnes and Noble in the middle of the mall later, after they had a chance to look around.
    
    "So what are you planning on going as, Ayami-san?" 
    
    "If I knew, do you think I'd be circling this godforsaken mall all afternoon?" 
    
    Sora giggled, staring at the dresses in the windows of all the high priced high fashion stores. 
    
    "Sora, look out!"
    
    The command came too late, and Sora collided with another person. 
    
    "Oh, gomen," she gasped, going to pick up the person's bags. 
    
    "We just keep running into each other, don't we?" he said, grabbing his purchases quickly and rising to his feet. 
    
    "Yamato?" The young man brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and grinned. 
    
    "Konnichiwa, Sora, Ayami."
    
    The cyan-haired girl glanced over her shoulder and came close to the tall blonde. "Run. Now."
    
    "Huh?"
    
    "The Tokugawa twins are with us; unless you want your panties pilfered I'd take off."
    
    "They'd do that?" Yamato paled briefly. 
    
    "You might want to get your apartment locks changed as well," Ayami said seriously. 
    
    "Well then…oh, Sora, what are you doing Friday?" Yamato asked, a hopeful expression briefly crossing his features.
    
    "I have a date. Why?"
    
    "No reason. I shouldn't have asked, I'm meeting someone there as well. Oh God, it's them."
    
    "YAMA-SAMA!"
    
    "Ja ne, Sora-chan!"
    
    "Ja ne, Yamato."

Yamato walked off rather quickly, then slowed his pace after weaving through crowds of shoppers, until he was certain he was out of the girls' sight. He lowered his gaze, the bottom of his stomach dropping out as he stared down at his shoes, a single tear sliding down his cheek. 

I'm sorry, Sora. I'm so sorry. 

"We missed Yamato, didn't…Sora, what's wrong?" Naoko asked as tears welled in the redheaded girl's eyes. Sora gasped just barely, and wiped the drops of saline water from her face. 

"Nothing, an eyelash," she murmured. 

Why did I ever tell that person yes? I could have gone with Yamato and been happy. 

"Well, come on, the two of us still have to find some lame frilly piece of kuso for this thing," Ayami mentioned, pulling Sora by the arm. 

"Hai," she answered sullenly. 

~*~

Thursday morning, and Sora's outfit was hanging in its garment bag in her closet. She was in a foul mood and the girls in her homeroom, who were all spouting about the dance that would be the next day, weren't helping. 

"Sora! New note for you!" Kina called cheerily, handing off the slip of paper. Sora shoved it aside, not even opening it. 

"You're not going to look?" Ayami asked incredulously. 

"What's the point?" Sora muttered. 

"Then I'll just have to read it aloud in front of the whole class."

Sora grabbed the note, groaning, and unfolded it. 

Dear Sora-chan, 

Forgive me. 

The note was left unsigned, and the handwriting was a little smudgy, as though tears had dropped onto it. They probably had. 

"Forgive him? Forgive him for what?" Naoko asked, peering over Sora's drooping shoulder. 

"I'm not quite sure," Sora whispered. 

"Ask him," Minako suggested. 

"Maybe."

To whom it may concern:

I don't understand. Forgive you for what?

Sora

"Ayami, please take this to Kina."

"Sure, Sora. Hey, want me to come over tomorrow before the dance? I promise I won't give you a nose ring or anything."

"I'd like it if you did, come over, that is. Arigatou."

~*~

Sora glanced over at the clock. 2 AM. She couldn't sleep, the thin cotton sheets seemed heavy and smothering, her dinner sat like cement in her stomach, thoughts troubling her mind. She sat up, ran her hands over her face, and picked up the phone. The ringing echoed for several times, until she heard a distinct click. 

"Hello, you've reached the Tachikawa residence. There's no one here to take your call at the moment, please leave a message after the tone," the answering machine recited, once in English, then again in Japanese. 

"Konnichiwa, Mimi-chan. It's nothing important, I can call back again over the weekend."

Sora was about to hang up when she heard a door slam open, followed by heavy footfalls. 

"No! Don't hang up! Please don't hang up!" Tachikawa Mimi slammed her hand down on the speakerphone button, shutting off the machine. "Sora…hi…sorry…I…just…got…home…from…school," the girl panted before regaining her composure. "Isn't it two AM over there?"

"I couldn't sleep. I…I've got a really big problem, Mimi."

"Is it Piyomon? Is she okay?"

"Oh, hai. I'm not sure how to explain this…but I'll try." Sora took a deep breath, then continued. "I was asked, by a secret admirer, to be his date for the dance Friday night after the Sakura Festival. I told him I'd go with him, whoever he is. Then he left a note taped to my door that afternoon, and another one on my floor in the morning and I swear it hadn't been there that night. And right after I read that note Yamato's band came on the radio playing the exact song my admirer wanted me to hear. And he left me a note this morning saying to forgive him, and I don't know what he's done."

"Wow, that's odd."

"But it gets stranger. Whoever he is, he knew about my Crest of Love."

"Then we can eliminate quite a few people, can't we? And as for us Chosen Children, Iori is far too young to be sending you love notes, Daisuke and Ken are gay, Takeru has a girlfriend in Hikari, Jyou is my boyfriend and you can't have him…so that leaves Taichi, Koushiro, and Yamato."

"Demo…Mimi-chan, I'm having second thoughts about this whole thing. I wanted to go with someone else in the first place but I was too shy to say anything even though I've known him for very long and now it's too late because he has a date and I have a date and my God Mimi I think I'm falling in love with Yamato."

Mimi was silent for a few moments, probably toying with the phone cord or a strand of bubblegum pink hair. "Tell him."

"What?!"

"Tell Yamato you love him. He's the Guardian of Friendship, you're the Guardian of Love. You two are made for each other!"

"I don't know. Maybe. I should get to sleep. Good night, Mimi-chan."

~*~

An hour later, the phone rang again at the Tachikawa residence. Mimi figured it was Sora again, and so she answered the phone like she used to.

"Moshi moshi? Tachikawa desu."

"Tachikawa, it's Ishida."

"Yamato-kun! You're up awfully late. What's your story, morning-glory?"

"Am I doing the right thing, Mimi?"

"I don't think I understand, Yama-sama. You're starting to be foggy, like Koushiro in his computer dark mode."

"I think I've made a terrible mistake, Mimi, and I've ended up hurting someone I love."

"Japanese or English, Yama-sama, you're making no sense!"

"Gomen, Mimi-chan. I don't think anyone can help me now. Sayonara."

"Are you trying to commit suicide?! It's not the answer, Yama-sama! Think of Takeru and Gabumon!"

"Ne, Mimi-chan, no kamikaze. I just think this is one Dark Master my friends can't help me with. Arigatou, Mimi-chan. I've probably kept you from your homework."

"Nah. Ja ne, Yama-sama."

"Ja ne, Mimi."

~*~

And again at four, the phone jangled.

"It's Mimi. What's your problem?" she groaned. 

"Mimi, Koushiro and I want to try and fix up Yamato and Sora at the Sakura Festival tomorrow. Any ideas?"

"Taichi, just leave them to their own devices."

"Demo…"

"They can handle their own love lives. They don't need you or Koushiro gumming everything up and making a super icky mess of it all."

"Oh. Thanks anyway."

"Uh-huh."

~*~

Mimi was in the dining room, setting the table when the phone rang for a fourth time, causing her to drop a plate, the dish breaking neatly in two on the hardwood floor. 

"Hai? What is it?" she asked testily. 

"Taichi and I have devised a prodigious strategy to instigate Yamato and Sora to rendezvous. Any insinuations?"

"Koushiro, I already told this to Taichi. Don't get involved."

"Ah. Arigatou."

"Whatever."

~*~

The phone rang once more while Mimi and her family were eating dinner, around six. She shrieked, yanking the phone off the receiver, and snarled into it. 

"What do you want?"

"N-nothing, Mimi-san. I j-just wanted to say h-hi and tell you I miss you," Jyou stammered.

"Jyou-kun, oh, gomen. I thought you were someone else."

"A lot of calls today?"

"You have no idea. I've gotta get going, though. I'll email you, kay? Ai shiteru, Jyou-kun."

"Ai shiteru, Mimi-san."

~*~

Friday morning dawned sunny, clear, and warm. Sora's insides fluttered as much as sakura petals on a spring breeze. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm her nerves, and slung her legs over the side of the bed. There were no little love notes this morning. Sunlight dappled the ground below her bare feet, and the breeze that stirred the hair on the back of her neck from the partially opened window was gentle and soothing. A shrill warble trilled outside her window, and Sora peered over the sill. Sitting on a ledge about a hairsbreadth away was a robin; the one Sora was convinced had visited her Monday morning, when all her troubles had begun. She reached a finger out and the bird tamely let her stroke his scarlet breast, chirruping adorably. Moments later a smaller, drab-looking robin lighted beside the first, nestling its little head on the other's shoulder. 

"You've gone and found yourself a mate, I see. If only things were as simple for me as they were for you," she sighed, turning from the window to prepare for school. 

"Ohayo Sora. Okaa-san say it was fine if I came over later?" Ayami questioned, filing at her nails with an emery board, blowing on them every so often. 

Mmm-hmm," Sora mumbled, lazily running her fingers through her hair. The twins entered, their cheeks rosy. 

"Ohayo, Sora-chan!" they chorused. "Ready for the field trip?"

"I guess so."

"I was told once that if a cute guy gives you a blossom during the Sakura Festival he's like so totally in love with you. Isn't it so romantic?" Minako giggled. 

Just then a shadow crossed Sora's desk, the translucent sheen of the scratched and defaced piece of metal and wood barely reflecting the outline of a figure leaning over her. Naoko and Minako were left speechless, stammering broken syllables in shock. Ayami paid little attention to the goings-on, still filing at her nails. 

"Hi." Sora glanced up, and then did a double-take. The early morning light illuminated his features, casting a gleam around his head like a golden halo, accenting his flaxen hair. Sapphire eyes full of warmth and beauty peered down at her, and a calm smile lit them up even more. 

"Yamato, um, hi," she muttered, shoving a lock of gingery hair behind her ear as her cheeks flushed. 

"Hey, I was wondering if…" Yamato paused, panic seizing his expression for a brief second. Ayami slid off her desk and smirked, jamming her heel down on the young man's foot. Gasping in pain, he finished his sentence. 

"Do you want to be my date for the festival today?" 

Sora's heart fluttered in her breast, and gulping, she replied, "Hai, Yamato-kun. Arigatou."

Yamato smiled, despite the pain throbbing through his body, and nodded. "I've got to head back to homeroom, but I'll wait for you outside."

She nodded slightly, too surprised to answer much further. Yamato winked, crimson staining his own cheeks, and walked out of the room, limping ever so slightly on his bruised foot. It took another few moments for everything to sink in. 

"Oh my God!" the four girls screamed. Even Ayami was enthusiastically ecstatic about the turn of events. 

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Naoko squealed. 

"You're soooo lucky!" Minako sighed.

"Now jealous fan-girls can despise you and send you death threats," Ayami added. 

"Masaka!" Sora gasped. 

~*~

As he promised, Yamato was standing by the front door, leaning against a pole. The minute Sora walked out the door, he raised a hand in greeting and strolled over. 

"There's my sakura princess. Ready for a lot of walking?"

"No. You'll have to carry me," Sora teased, poking his ribs. Yamato recoiled slightly, grinned, and extended a hand. Sora's hand slid into his, and together they hurried to catch up with the rest of the freshmen from their high school. 

I wish I didn't have to do this to her.

Mimi might be right, maybe we do belong together. 

The city was awash with rosy pink, and bustled with people. The air was filled with sakura petals and the sweet scent of the flower. Mr. Fujiyama, the all-around everything teacher, attempted to get the freshmen's attentions. 

"All right, students, it's ten AM. You have until one to walk around and enjoy the festival. Please remain in groups of at least two and stay in this district."

Yamato squeezed Sora's hand just a little and smiled. She smiled back, a little shyly, and gave his hand a squeeze as well. 

The sidewalks were coated in a thin sheet of pale pink, petals falling every time a tree shuddered in the warm spring breeze. The sun beat down with just enough warmth to make the students' uniforms seem slightly uncomfortable. Yamato paused long enough to remove his blazer and sling it over his shoulder, then continued to weave through the mobs of overzealous festival-goers, Sora never straying from his side. 

"So…we have until one. Anything you want to see or do while we're here?" 

Sora shook her head. "I just don't want to go inside anywhere, it's too beautiful out to be cooped up indoors."

Yamato nodded curtly in agreement, a strand of golden hair whipping into his eyes. Sighing in annoyance, he brushed it back with his fingers, only to have it flop back again. Sora laughed just a little, daring to lift a hand and help. Together they got the unruly lock back into place, laughing and staring into each other's eyes affectionately. 

I've never felt this way about her before. 

I love him. I love all of the others like brothers and sisters, but I love Yamato. 

They walked past the open air markets, past the shopkeepers peddling knick-knacks and useless junk for reduced prices, which were still more yen than either felt like spending. Sora had her back turned for a moment, and when she turned again Yamato had dropped a few yen down onto a table. 

"What'd you buy?" 

"Himitsu."

"No secrets, Ishida Yamato! I had to sleep on the same ground as you, and I helped you get your crest to glow, so you think by now the Guardian of Friendship would stop being so secretive!" Sora pouted as Yamato smiled coyly at her. 

"Fine, you win." He opened his hand, and in it was a small brooch shaped like a sakura blossom, glistening in the light and blushing as much as she was. Yamato pinned it to Sora's collar and brushed his lips over her cheek. 

Why did I do that? She'll find out how I feel…I can't let her know. 

Her hand went to her cheek, cradling the cheek as her face stained scarlet. 

Does this mean he likes me? 

"Yama-sama!" There was a burst of green, chestnut, khaki and red as Taichi and Koushiro burst through the crowds, shrieking like aficionados in sarcasm. 

"Trying to cause trouble again, Taichi? Just remember, we never finished our battle. I bet Metalgarurumon would love to have another go at Wargreymon," Yamato quipped, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Oh, we were just coming to say hi," Taichi snickered, shooting "I know something you don't" glances at Yamato and Sora.

"And now we've said it, and we're going," Koushiro added, pulling Taichi by the arm. "Sayonara, Yamato, Sora!"

"That was strange," Yamato muttered. Sora nodded in agreement. 

~*~

The rest of the field trip went by in a blur, and before she knew it Sora was home for the afternoon, rushing through her homework and scampering into her room to get her change of clothes for the dance that would be in a few precious hours. She pulled the garment bag off the hanger and stared at the dress in admiration. The dress had very thin straps that came up at the base of her neck, with a square collar. It was pretty straight cut, but the skirt billowed just a little before falling at her ankle. A satin cord crisscrossed down the bodice and around her waist, tying off in the back and supporting a pair of gossamer pixie wings. The bodice had a tapering strip of pale pink material that started widening again at the waist and followed downward to the hem. 

Pale pink and cream, the old Sora would never wear pale pink and cream, she thought as she picked up a pair of elbow-length cream gloves and soft pink slipper like shoes. 

The warm water of the shower was soothing on her skin, dry from the winter. She breathed in the clean, soapy scent of a tube of orange blossom fragranced body wash, the expensive kind she only used for special occasions. After a light towel off and wrapping her shoulder-length auburn hair, and stepping into a thin chemise to wear under the dress, a light rap came to the bathroom door. 

"Konnichiwa, Ayami-san, it's safe to come in," Sora called, wrestling with a pair of nylons. Ayami flicked the door open and stepped in carefully, picking her way around a pile of discarded lingerie. 

"Hey Sora-chan. Need help with the dress?" she asked, hiking her own sleeves up. Ayami was wearing a traditional kimono of pure snow white, long with billowing sleeves and an obi just as ethereally white. Her cyan hair was pulled up and pinned in place, two long strands hung by her face, slightly curly. A silver circlet adorned with a tiny snowflake accented her brow, and a trace of pale blue lipstick added the final needed touch. 

"The Snow Maiden, one of my favorite stories," Sora sighed, tugging the gloves on. She bent and removed the sakura blossom brooch from the collar of her fuku and pinned it onto the bodice of her dress, smiling.

"Yamato give that to you?" Ayami gestured at the brooch as she handed Sora a comb to go through her hair with. 

"Hai. Ayami, what do you think about all of this? I…I seriously like Yamato, but what if this secret admirer really, really likes me?"

"Well, maybe the two of them can get joint custody on you."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sora groaned, shaking out her hair and running the comb through it. A quick blow-dry, a slip of a rose hued barrette, a slight trace of makeup, and Takeuchi Ayami and Takenouchi Sora were ready as they would ever be. 

"You'll make the best fairy princess there," Ayami teased. 

"Is that what I am? I thought I was the Sakura Princess."

"The only Sakura you are is Card Captor Sakura. Let's get going."

~*~

The school gymnasium shuddered as a strong bass beat pulsed from the gigantic speakers set over in the corner where the DJ sat, playing the latest pop music. Colored lights flashed, washing the room in a rainbow of illumination. It was the usual cheaply decorated PTA fair, with one of the school clubs selling soda and candy in the corner at a couple folding card tables. Paper streamers and latex balloons, the latter popping throughout the night, were scattered about, giving the atmosphere somewhat of a cheesy birthday party feel. Sora paid little heed to the decorations, nervousness clouding her senses. It was five minutes to seven, and already the room was quite full of students. She caught glimpses of Ayami here and there, and not long afterwards did Naoko and Minako stroll in, dressed as a traditional geisha and Lain of Serial Experiments Lain, respectively. Taichi and Koushiro seemed to be staring at her from a corner, dressed as who-knows-what. But she hadn't seen Yamato yet. 

Maybe he's not coming. Maybe when he said he was meeting someone he meant he was meeting them at a café or the movies or something. 

The minute hand clicked onto seven PM exactly, and the moment the second hand reached the twelve, a hand lightly tapped Sora's bare shoulder. 

She turned, and noticed a handsome young man standing there, a gentle smile on his face. His oddly mottled looking chestnut brown hair was pulled back, except one strand which had a feather braided into it, and a few wisps on his brow. He reminded Sora of a character from a book she had once read, Darkwind K'Sheyna of the Hawkbrothers, a group of mages that lived like Native Americans, magical, mindspeaking, very advanced Native Americans.

**A/N: Darkwind K'Sheyna is from the Mage Winds ****and Mage Storms ****series by author Mercedes Lackey. Good stuff, good stuff.**

Over a thin forest green dress blouse with a collar that covered most of his throat, the young man wore a chocolate-colored leather vest patterned to look like hawk feathers, and at his wrists were gauntlets of the same color. Coffee-colored breeches were met mid-calf by thick tan hunting boots, laces crisscrossed to his ankles.

He reached out a hand, and as Sora slipped her gloved hand into his, the action somehow felt right. And something seemed odd about this silent stranger, something Sora couldn't place. 

I feel like I know him, and he makes me feel the same way Yamato does. I'm so confused.

The young man gently pulled her into his arms and onto the squeaky linoleum gym floor, the pulse of music less of the headbanging throb that had been playing for the last few minutes. The two danced, and then retreated to the corner to talk. 

"So…you've been sending me all those notes…?" Sora asked nervously. He nodded. 

"Sora-chan! Hey!" Taichi called, sprinting over. "You haven't seen Yamato have you?"

"No, I haven't. How come?"

Koushiro, who was standing with Taichi, gasping for breath, straightened, his "evil genius" grin plastered to his face. "We wanted to set him up."

"With you," Taichi added under his breath. 

"Since we can't find him, we'll have to do it some other time. Ja ne."

Sora nodded, turning back to her date and rolling her eyes. "I don't believe them."

The young man arched his eyebrows in amusement. Sora noticed that they, unlike his hair, were a soft golden color. Her eyes narrowed, scrutinizing his features. Speckles of gold poked through at the roots of his hair as well, and the wisps that spilled over to his brow seemed very familiar. Then Sora stared up into his eyes, her amber-brown ones filled with confusion. The eyes that gazed back at her were a deep sapphire, and the effervescent shine of love that reflected in them was very familiar. Sora held a gloved hand to her mouth in shock, finally fitting everything together. 

"You? It was you all along?" she gasped. 

"Forgive me, Sora-chan. I never should have lied to you. I was just afraid to tell you how much I loved you," he whispered, his gentle voice confirming everything Sora had surmised. She placed a hand on his cheek, still quite in shock. 

"Demo…how did you get that note into my room? And the song?"

"I bribed Takeru to borrow Patamon as my messenger digimon for the night, and I had requested the song before hand."

"And Kina? What of her?"

"Kina dates Yutaka. I could give him notes during rehearsal; he'd give them to Kina and she to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

She grazed her lips over his, a ghost of a smile lighting his features when she pulled back. 

"Yamato, ai shiteru."

"Ai shiteru, Sora."

He pulled her closer, gingerly so as not to bend her wings, his warm body almost crushing hers, her arms twining around his neck.

The Guardians of Love and Friendship belong together, and so it shall be, they thought in unison. 

"Yamato?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't ever dye your hair again, do you hear me?"

"I won't, I promise."

Taichi and Koushiro stood in the corner glowering as Yamato led Sora back out for another dance. 

"It was Yamato all along," Taichi grumbled. 

"They set themselves up, we didn't even get to play matchmaker. A prodigious turn of events," Koushiro added, just as cross. 

Yamato kissed Sora again, as a gentle breath of spring caused love to blossom in their hearts. 

~*~

**Well, the nor'easter's been over for about a week, we got six inches of snow, two snow days, and enough sand ground into our carpets to build a castle. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy bit of springy sunshine; there would have been more Japanese words if I knew more, and now do me a favor and review. I know you can, you review just fine for the weekly reports. Here's an incentive: the first fifty people to review win a date with Yamato. So if you wanna date Yama, review! And if you don't wanna date Yama, review anyways cuz I can hook you up with one of the other DD's, we've got at least fifty of them!**

** **


End file.
